Strangeness with Candy
by Eyes of Shinigami
Summary: On a particularly rainy day, Goku and Gojyo decide to give their companions something other than angsty pasts to think about. 58 and 39 shonenai oneshot with lime hints


TITLE: Strangeness with Candy

AUTHOR: Eyes of Shinigami

TIMELINE: Random

PAIRINGS: 58 and 39

RATING: T for content

WARNINGS: Slash, silliness, humor, men blatantly behaving badly with one another, maybe some OOC, and blatant suggestive uses of candies of all shapes and sizes.

SUMMARY: On a particularly rainy day, Goku and Gojyo decide to give their companions something other than angst to think about. Eating rock candy is bad for my health, but so good for story ideas, so be forewarned that this is pointless and rather random.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Saiyuki _or any characters associated with it. I do own this story, and you can't have it.

_I would also like to mention that this fic is dedicated to Sakurazukamori6, because this was totally prompted by her 'Popsicles' arc in her excellent Saiyku drabbles. _

-----

It was incredibly hard to concentrate on the rain and the memories, considering that the small room was filled with the most immodest of noises imaginable. Sanzo grit his teeth around his cigarette filter, unsure as to whether he should be irritated or thankful for the distraction. A quick look towards the other brooding figure in the opposite window told him that the green-eyed man was having similar issues in regards to his emotions. Rain always spelled out broodfest for the two angst-filled members of the group, but it seemed that particular unwritten rule was being shot to Hell and back.

Considering especially that the two idiots in question were engaging in certain activities that should be considered inappropriate. "Hey monkey, trade you that chocolate bar for this stick of rock candy. It's watermelon flavored," the kappa offered around a mouthful of what looked like a jawbreaker, holding out the aforementioned item for his partner-in-crime to take.

"Okay, but only if you give me that cherry cordial for this vanilla crème," Goku answered in turn, licking the remnants of something sugary from his fingers. Sanzo couldn't help but watch that tongue clean those tanned fingers so carefully, flushing a bit when he realized he had been staring. The boy didn't seem to notice, focused more on the trade that was taking place.

Hakkai was having a time as well, trying not to listen to the slurping noises coming from the redhead as he obliviously sucked harder on the candy that had dwindled considerably in the last few minutes. He tried to turn back to the window and ignore them, but the twisting in his gut was making it harder than necessary.

"I thought you liked crèmes…you certainly did a number on those chocolate and strawberry ones," Gojyo commented, finishing off his jawbreaker and grabbing a bag of what appeared to be gummy worms from the paper bag between them. The haul was rather impressive, to say the least, but the two of them were steadily demolishing it.

Goku shrugged, unwrapping the rock candy and beginning to suck on it, accompanied by the most indecent of noises Sanzo was sure he had ever heard. "I do, I guess. I like cordials better though…I like sucking all the filling out, and then I eat the cherry. I like it because it bursts in your mouth that way," he replied, causing the blonde to nearly slap himself in the face. The innuendo-like possibilities of such an innocently said sentence was almost too much for sentient thought.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but I think I like those liquid filled candies the best. You know, the ones that you were eating earlier? You can just keep sucking them until the liquid flows down the back of your throat," the redhead said as he chewed thoughtfully, also seeming completely oblivious to the erotic implications in his words. Hakkai would have said he knew better, but the kappa was truly more occupied with his conversation and the candy to worry about what he was saying.

Sanzo knew at that instant that it had been a mistake to let these two idiots do the shopping, cursing the common link between himself and the former teacher for once. He was trying to ignore the positively lewd noises that his two companions were making, but it was proving too much; all his mind could think about was how he was terribly jealous of that stick of rock candy that was moving in and out of Goku's mouth with languid strokes. Damn if that didn't make him think of something else that damned brat could be doing that would involve such motions.

"I guess that's all well and good…but I like lollipops too. Did you try one of these? They're really juicy," Goku suggested, handing a rather thick sucker to the other man. He had finished the treat (a fact that Sanzo was dearly mourning) and was currently unwrapping one of the lollipops in question. The priest was completely transfixed as the bright red candy disappeared between those now-cherry stained lips, followed by more of those unseemly noises.

Gojyo followed suit, smacking his lips as the purple sweet left its own trail along his mouth. "You're right…aren't these the ones with the flavored stuff in the middle?" he asked, biting down hard until the liquid filled his mouth. He let out a pleased noise, almost something akin to a small moan as he smiled. "Yep. Mmm…these are really good. Almost as good as those jellybeans we had earlier."

Goku nodded emphatically, holding the sucker out in front of him as he licked it delicately with his tongue. "Uh huh. But those peppermint sticks were really good too. Though, they were kind of big…I almost couldn't fit it in my mouth!" Sanzo watched as the boy's equally stained tongue swiped along his lips, catching what sort of leftover sugar may have been there.

"You two are going to be sick as dogs tomorrow, and you won't get an ounce of fucking pity," Sanzo snarled, desperately trying to break out of the trance Goku's actions had him under. He couldn't even see the rain falling, as only the image of the boy sucking on that impossibly large candy was imprinted in his mind. Not to mention the borderline immoral words that kept falling from that stained mouth.

"I agree…not to mention how bad all that sugar must be for your teeth," Hakkai tried to scold, but his voice couldn't seem to keep from cracking as he watched the sweet bob between the kappa's own stained lips. "Why on earth did you two buy so much candy?"

The two companions looked at one another, turning back toward their counterparts before shrugging simultaneously. "Dunno…they just have a wicked candy shop in this town, and there was nothing better to do. Oy, pass me one of those taffy things," the redhead asked, catching it easily before popping in mouth. He sucked hard on it, pulling the sticky substance from his mouth and sucking it back in almost comically.

"Is it as good as the gumdrops? You gotta be careful though…those things get sticky real easily," Goku added after a moment, ignoring the priest in favor of unwrapping a candy apple and beginning to devour it. Sanzo's jaw nearly dropped as the boy stuck the _entire _thing in his mouth and sucked, an image that was almost too obscene to exist. It seemed as he noticed the blonde's blatant staring for the first time, knitting his eyebrows together as he spoke around the sweet occupying any and all free space in his mouth. "What?" he asked, muffled.

That was the absolute last straw. Before the boy could even blink Sanzo was out of his post at the window and dragging him toward the opposite bedroom. The blonde's face was determined, so much that he missed the little smirk that resulted from the man's oh so telling behavior.

Gojyo and Hakkai mutually watched this most interesting of spectacles with confusion on their faces, until the almost explicit sounds of the redhead eating what appeared to be a butterscotch broke the silence. "I wonder what was up with that. You think Goku's going to be all right?"

"I think that Goku is the least of your worries," Hakkai said suddenly, unable to restrain himself any further as the seemingly innocent half-breed continued. Gojyo found himself suddenly pressed to the floor, butterscotch stolen as a tongue invaded his mouth as though he were something sweet to eat. Never mind that inwardly he was smirking, deciding that he wasn't too particularly worried about his lost treat.

-----

Several hours and untold sexual positions later, both guilty parties emerged from their respective rooms, looking disheveled but pleased. Goku was sporting some rather impressive hickeys on the side of his neck, while it looked like Gojyo had gotten into a fight with an overzealous cat, if the scratches on his back were any indication.

The two shared a conspiratorial smile, giving each other high-fives as they walked down to the small kitchen together. Both of them were entirely too wired from all the sugar they had consumed, deciding it would be best to let their respective partners sleep for the time being.

Gojyo ruffled Goku's hair, giving the boy a lascivious wink. "I gotta hand it to you, monkey boy…that had to be the most brilliant plan in the history of the world," he replied with a laugh.

Goku looked rather pleased with himself, never minding that it stung a little to sit in the chair. "See, told you it would work." He watched for a moment as his companion fished around in his pant pocket, cocking his head in confusion at the curious display.

At least, until something familiar and shiny caught the simple light in the room giving away just what it was he was looking for. "What do you say we go and visit that candy shop one more time before we leave? Who knows, we could always use it on the next rainy day…"

Goku's only answer was a very, very emphatic, "Yes!"

-END-


End file.
